Mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), and personal computers comprise examples of equipment that users employ to communicate, store, and retrieve information. The user equipment comprises an internal database. The user stores in the internal database personal information, for example, telephone numbers, contact information, and buddy lists. As one shortcoming, if the user equipment breaks or is lost, then the user loses that record of the personal information. As another shortcoming, if the user equipment requires replacement, then to avoid loss of the record of the personal information the user must manually reenter the personal information into an internal database of replacement user equipment.
The user equipment may upload/download information to/from a network based storage device. The network based storage device allows the user equipment to transmit information for storage on a remote network via wireless communication. The network based storage device is able to transfer the information in a single format, between user equipment of a single manufacturer, and within the coverage of a single service provider. However, the network based storage device is unable to transfer the information between different formats, different user equipment manufacturers, and different service providers.
As one shortcoming, the user equipment of a first format, manufacturer, or service provider cannot transfer information through the network based storage device to user equipment of a second format, manufacturer, or service provider that is incompatible with the first format, manufacturer, or service provider.
Thus, a need exists for enhanced database format handling for user equipment information employed with a network based storage device. A further need exists for enhanced storage and retrieval of user equipment information on a network based storage device.